


Cielo, mar y chocolate

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Cafuné: el acto de acariciar el cabello de alguien
Relationships: Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki
Kudos: 6





	Cielo, mar y chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Lo vio a lo lejos. Era llamativo. A Takato siempre le había llamado la atención los colores fuertes. Sus juguetes preferidos en la habitación eran brillantes: rojo, verde, azul… Le gustaban los dinosaurios, sí, ¿cómo no iban a gustarle si en su serie preferida el protagonista tenía uno? ¡Y era naranja, un color fuerte!

Con cinco años, Takato amaba los colores que daban alegría. Él no tenía ninguna característica física así. Excepto sus ojos: eran rojos. Su padre también los tenía rojizos. ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Ése día, descubrió que sería su color preferido!

Buscaba características coloridas en las personas, pero se dio cuenta que todas parecían estar pintadas igual: marrones, rubios, algún negro…

Y cuando entró en la primaria, lo vio de lejos: azul y moreno. Vestía de naranja y negro. ¡Qué combinación! Iba a la otra clase, aunque compartían algunas. Pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle.

El tiempo pasó, el quinto grado llegó y Takato vivió todas sus aventuras. Allí, tuvo oportunidad de conocer el nombre y la vida del niño que llamaba su atención por su cabello azul. Ahora, también, había descubierto que el plateado de sus ojos era fascinante. ¡Pero nunca más que sus cabellos!

Las aventuras terminaron, sus compañeros digitales se fueron y los niños quedaron con un enorme vacío en su pecho. Sólo los llenaba la esperanza.

Se estaban por graduar del primario e iban a pasar al secundario. Cuando ese verano se encontraron, luego de la graduación, Jenrya pasó por la tienda de los Matsuda a comprar pan. Takato lo invitó por un helado. El castaño lo pidió de crema; el moreno también, pero era una variante, "crema del cielo", era turquesa, y Takato se lo quedó viendo un buen rato.

—¿Qué pasa, Takato? —preguntó Lee, sorprendido. El nombrado alzó los ojos y los depositó en la cabeza de su amigo. Habló sin pensar.

—Ah… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? Es un poco embarazoso —Jen vio cómo tomaba color en sus mejillas. Como tenía la piel muy clara, se le notaba enseguida. Sonrió.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—¿Me dejas tocar tu cabello?

Jen alzó los ojos como si pudiera ver su propia cabellera. Claramente no pudo. Aceptó.

Cuando sintió la mano del castaño hundirse entre sus hebras azules, le recorrió un escalofrío tan inexplicable que dudaba de su procedencia. Imposible que fuera del helado, pues apenas le había dado una probada. ¿Eran las manos de Takato? Al principio, acarició la punta de sus rebeldes cabellos, luego sus dedos fueron rozando más pelos.

Y fue la sensación más extraña de toda su vida. Su corazón se aceleró y el aliento se le fue. Sus ojos sólo miraban el horizonte sin distinguirlo bien y aquélla electricidad que recorría su cuerpo aumentaba.

Takato se sentía casi igual, pero de otra forma: los cabellos de Jen eran suaves, cortos y le gustaba la sensación de hundir su mano en ellos. Era… ¿mágico, especial?

Cuando parte de sus helados comenzaba a derretirse, Matsuda quitó la mano de aquella arboleda azul que le había fascinado.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó el castaño—. ¡Vamos a sentarnos allí! —y fueron hasta una banca. Charlaron de cualquier otra cosa, pero el ambiente en ellos ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Y nunca volvió a serlo: se buscaban con la mirada y, cuando se encontraban, sólo sonreían. Takato soñaba a menudo en azul, envuelto entre el mar y el cielo, flotando en una balsa, sediento de más azul. Su balsa era marrón y él andaba. Buscaba tocar el cielo con sus manos, pero no se atrevía. Buscaba tocar el mar y empaparse en azul, pero tampoco se atrevió.

Cuando los años avanzan veloces, los sentimientos crecen y se deforman.

Takato sentía la necesidad imperiosa de volver a tener entre sus manos las hebras azules; Jen recordaba el tacto, y se estremecía.

Hicieron la secundaria baja juntos. La alta también. Jenrya quería estudiar informática como su padre; Takato sólo quería hacer dibujos y panes.

Una mañana, descubrió algo: cuando amasaba, la sensación de hundir los dedos entre la masa, le recordaba sus ganas de volver a acariciar el cabello de Lee. Y su corazón se aceleraba más. Calmaba sus ansias al hundir sus dedos, que se impregnaban en harina y agua.

A casi unos meses de graduarse, Matsuda no lo soportó más. A la salida de un viernes por la tarde, casi en verano, lo invitó a tomar algo en una cafetería. Él pidió una chocolatada fría; Jenrya un raspado de moras. El color encandiló al castaño: era de un azul muy intenso, casi como sus cabellos.

Volvió a pedirle lo mismo que años atrás. Jenrya aceptó, pero lo detuvo un instante.

—Disfrutemos de las bebidas, primero —alegremente, bebieron los contenidos de sus tazas, charlando de exámenes de la universidad y de un futuro panadero que iría a hacer cursos para especializarse. Matsuda le confesó su debilidad por la pastelería y repostería. Jenrya rió: estaba seguro que allí podría desplegar toda la imaginación que tenía. Dibujaba muy bien y sus obras siempre eran exhibidas en las muestras escolares, pero donde Takato quería brillar era en la cocina. Se le notaba mucho.

Pagaron y salieron. Jenrya, en un momento, lo tomó del brazo con suavidad y le pidió que fueran al parque. Se metieron entre los árboles, se perdieron entre la vegetación y cuando nadie parecía verlos, allí, el de descendencia china le permitió que tocara su cabeza.

Los corazones volvieron a vibrar. Aquélla extraña energía resurgió y Takato tragó en seco. Respiró y comenzó lento, acariciando las puntas.

En su mente, la balsa en la que estaba se alzaba sin motivo aparente, y sus dedos alcanzaban el cielo: Jenrya cerró los ojos, sintió una sensación agradable cuando la mano del otro chico empezaba, lentamente, a hundirse entre sus cabellos. Allí, la balsa de Takato descendió lenta y tocó el mar: era agradable, refrescante y lo llenaba de algo que no parecía tener nombre alguno.

—¿Qué sientes? —preguntó Lee, de golpe, mirando fijante a los rojos ojos de Takato, quien se sonrojó y quitó lentamente sus manos de la cabeza de Jen.

—El cielo… y el mar también —respondió sin pensar.

El de los ojos plateados se quedó atónito.

—¿Yo soy cielo y mar?

Takato asintió. Jenrya sonrió y se permitió el lujo de acercar su mano a la mejilla del castaño. Luego, la subió y hundió su mano morena entre las hebras doradas de Matsuda, quien quedó rígido, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Cerró los ojos, pues era incapaz de sostener aquella mirada tan profunda como el océano.

—Tú eres… chocolate —le susurró. Takato abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué? —exclamó y Jenrya se puso a reír.

—Si yo soy tu cielo y tu mar, tú eres mi chocolate —Takato estaba tan avergonzado antes esas palabras que hundió sus propias manos a su rostro y lo ocultó.

—Ruki diría que somos un par de tontos.

—Ruki diría eso porque ella no ha sentido ni el cielo, ni el mar y mucho menos ha probado un chocolate.

¿En qué idioma estaba hablando aquél chico que Takato era incapaz de seguir?

—¿Cómo que no ha probado un chocolate? ¿De qué habl…? —Jenrya depositó un suave y veloz beso en sus labios.

El cielo y el mar parecieron unirse y sintieron el dulce sabor del chocolate que vagaba por sus aguas y sus nubes.

A partir de ése día, Takato no pidió más permiso de tocar su cabello, lo hacía cada vez que quería. Y era feliz, porque nadaba entre el cielo y el mar, entre el amor y la alegría. Sólo quería ser un chocolate para él.


End file.
